The present invention relates to connector devices and, more particularly, to connector devices useful for facilitating a connection between a structural channel member and a support member.
It is well known in the prior art to support pipes, cables and the like from construction channel members by means of a support member secured to the channel by a connector device. A particularly useful connector device is disclosed in Applicant's previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,798 issued Dec. 27, 1994. The connector device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,798 is particularly useful for supporting a pipe clamps of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,855 and 4,955,574 from a structural channel member.
Construction channel members of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patents are manufactured in various sizes, shapes and materials. The connector device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,798 is particularly useful in combination with channel members formed of metal material. Changes in fire codes have required a connector which exhibits increased strength with a secure grip to the channel.
Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a connector device for facilitating a connection between a channel member and a support member which is readily usable under any current fire code and useful with any type of construction member regardless of the material from which the channel member is made.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a connector device for facilitating a connection between a channel member and a support member.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a connector as aforesaid which is usable with channel members formed of various materials and configurations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector as aforesaid which exhibits excellent strength and gripping ability.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear hereinbelow.